The Avenging Soul and the Latter of His Spirit
by abbyanime17
Summary: Sasuke avenging the loss of his clan, he strategically and covertly slipup and antagonized the enemies realm as he hovered to take with him their great heiress Seishinteki kyōyō, Hyuga Hinata vexing her to save his brother who's in the thread of losing his life and revive his tribe. What might come his way? Will he be able to resist the inevitable? This is a Sasuhina fanfic :)


_Inspired by this photo,( better check this out guys), I definitely speared to put in pen this little idea i have, hope you all like this ( . /23195a7736258698effca0f14afee3ec/tumblr_mv351zFlVb1sbubhzo1_ )_

_Or if u cant view it here, you better check my profile, i had the link there too ;)_

_Now here you go dear readers :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**Hostilities**

Twenty years back, the five great shinobi nations is nothing but a smash-up and habitation of warfare, were desolating powers and insatiability is the delineation of their existence. Man or women, children's, adults even old people are all send to wars. Supremacy, the paradox of their philosophies and doctrines, the myth says it is the imputing malevolent source of all the lives that had taken away, the insubstantiality of each blameless being aiding as the empty sign of the hostilities. The continued chaos deranged persistently until the standing daimyos of the clan, with the sparing number left in each of their troops, had yet to come and discuss the imperceptible consequences of their own undertakings. They have settled that they will sojourn the war sparing each of the clans survival, with this they are all given the gamble to shape, stand their authority, jolt a firsthand start and recover from the loses the battle has left. This had steered the now five pronounced Shinobi nation's leading the world. They are the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the center. Each country were named after the foremost chakra fauna. These powers are the chief thespians in the legislation and tradings among shinobi nations. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, the Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and the Land of Fire has Konohagakure. These five great villages are the lone ones to have a Kage as the Village Head.

The Sunagakure is run by the leaders Subako's and the uppermost Seishinteki kyōyō of the village, the Hyuga's . The Sunagakure has time-honored with their shining abundant and taming way in redeeming their control after the war. However the present Yondaime Kazekage was ruthless, ambitious and egocentric. He aims to control the five great nations and becoming the regulator with his greatest weapon his own son Subako no Gaara. He was different from his own fleshed father, he was sympathetic, and he want to live in congruence and peace with his people but with his mother gone as he left her a promise to honor his selfish father, he has yet to obey all his command for he is expected to bow in his respect and will have valor him in the acquisition of his desires. Gaara was known as the most powerful shinobi of their nation, beside from his well-known ninjutsus, he has a clever taijutsu, kenjutsu and is a wise Bōryaku. His definitive shield is by the means of his sand, which alleged his grounds as he was unharmed and untouched in every mission his out, after his father who is a known gold sand user.

He could not deny the pressures and foiling frustrations that nevertheless might dispense him to his own thwart of irrationality. He was very grateful to Kami for sending him his utmost gift, her, her fiancée, Hyuga Hinata the heiress of their clans well-known Seishinteki kyōyō and daughter of the legendary Hiashi Hyuga. She was very kind and beautiful too, her ceaseless compassion and thoughtfulness and her unquestionable capacity to perorm her duties as a Seishinteki kyōyō (a spiritual capability) is what lures everyone to respect and acknowledge her. The two youngsters were betted to wed on their incoming 20th birthday. Their parental union before was against their own individual will, but the outlay of each other's company as they get to know each one has brought them closer and gotten them to understand and acceptwhich led them falling dearly with each other. Hinata, his lone depth of light, he pledge to protect her even if it will cause his life, he could not imagine living without her.

Chaos was thus far to rise soon again as the head of the clan of the rivaled nation the Konohagakure detest the actions and egotistical means of the current Kazekage. The Uchiha's being the leader and head of their clan, known for being stony but abysmally concerned with the wellbeing of their community, they would go for anything to defend their people's innocence.

"Itachi you will be the head of the ambu and you are to spy the actions of the Kazekage, he is a thread to the shinobis nation." Said Fugaku.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"How is sasuke's training with you?"

"He is becoming skilled and strong father as expected of him."

"Very good, i want to see his progress one of this days, by fighting with you."

"Yes father"

"Dismissed"

He stands and bowed in respect, leaving his father's office as he headed to meet his team.

* * *

**AT THEIR MEETING PLACE**

"I can't believe he late for 2 hours now!" he said growling.

"I'm sure sensei has his reasons" said the blushing kunoichi.

"hn"

"This will serve him a lesson for always coming late" he said snickering through his plan

"Naruto, you think he will fall for that idiotic plan of yours!"

"Watch and learn Sakura-chan"

_**CRICK….. BANG…**_

"Bulls eye, serves you right sensei bwahahahaha"

"Sensei are you alright?" rushing to his side.

"I'm fine Sakura"

Smirking he said, "now now Naruto, you do know what your action will lead your team to?"

"ah what, wait sensei I dd….."

"50 laps for all you three, I don't want anyone skipping, you know the rules!"

"Naruto, you baka!" she hyper cut him tenfold her usual strength.

"Hmpf"

"Did I hear you say something Sasuke!"

"Nothing" he answered coolly

"Good, now start with your laps or else"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped quickly as they start running in the field and as foras Naruto, he was left sprawled and dazed from the earlier punched Sakura rewarded him.

"Naruto, did you heard me!"

"H-hai sensei"

Following his teammates direction, he swiveled to follow his sensei commands feared by the consequences he might get from not following his rules. Spying their actions, he retrieved his book, and read the written data's he had from the recent events, he will have to take an action soon for the Konoha's sake.

"This will be messy" glancing to look over his little brother, he smirked and said "but I won't let them ruin your future, Sasuke"

"Gaara, are your troops ready for this mission?"

"Yes Father, we are ready to begin after your orders"

"GAARA!"

"Hai Kazekage-sama" he corrected himself

"Good, I told you, in this office, you are only to acknowledge me by my title!"

"Hai Kazekage-sama"

"Now, give me the report of your tactics for this mission"

He reached for the document and passed it to him. Scanning his works, he glanced and smirked to him.

"Excellent Gaara, this is brilliant, in no time, Konoha will fall under our control"

He bowed in respond, and asked to leave his office.

He headed to the familiar path as his heart starts to skip for visiting his beloved fiancée.

'_Hinata' _he thought.

The guards present bowed let him through to meet her. There she is his precious Hinata, clad in her lavender-white flourished kimono, exposing a glimpse of her pale shoulder, as her long hair tucked by the lavender band she gave her. Looking up to his direction, she smiled and said

"Gaara-san, I'm happy to see you" gliding mischivously to welcome him.

Smiling in response, he reached and took her hands planting there a kiss. They both blushed and stared in each others gaze as they both relished this rare moments they have together.

"I'm living tonight Hinata" he admitted looking down

Squeezing his hand, she replied, "Be careful Gaara-san, I've heard a lot of their village, I wish I could go with you" she said, as her eyes started to water.

Lifting her cheek, he assured her by kissing her forehead and hugged her tightly in his arms as he whispered.

"I'll come back to you Hinata"

Wiping the threatened tears to come, they stared to look in each others eyes as they inched closer for a kiss

_**Knock Knock**_

"_Hinata-sama, your father wants a word from you."_

Pausing from his action, he bumped his head with her.

"Always coming the wrong moment don't you think, shall I walk you to his office"

Blushing, she nodded with him.

* * *

_I hope this will do for now_

_Let me hear from you guys by leaving a review :)_

_Ja ne_


End file.
